This invention relates to a seating system, and more particularly, to one or more seat pads used for a seating system.
Conventional upholstery tends to envelop or partially envelop the seated person. This prevents ventilation, making the person feel hot, particularly when the upholstery is a film-like material (like vinyl), rather than fabric. Hands and exposed skin tend to stick to the surface. These negative effects are magnified during the summer, in the tropics or subtropics.
In the case of exterior seating, conventional upholstery needs to be separate, with cushions being removed when not in use. Rainwater tends to collect, requiring towel-drying or an evaporation period.
Replacing conventional upholstery usually entails replacement of the entire upholstery. This is usually done in workshops, and involves transport and labor costs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a seating system which overcomes the above disadvantages.